battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Golmud Railway
Golmud Railway (Chinese: 荒野遊蹤) is a map featured in Battlefield 4. It is based on the real-life Golmud-Lhasa Railway in northwest China. Overview The Russians and the Chinese engage in a battle set in a large, grassy open area in northwest China, this map focuses on vehicular combat — featuring tanks, armored personnel carriers, jets, and helicopters. Its main Levolution involves a mobile train that serves as a capture point. When held by a team, the train will move closer to that team's deployment, gradually giving them a territorial advantage. There are also plenty of IEDs that can be blown up by detonating any kind of explosive (like C4 or SMAWs) near it, or by following the wires to a laptop. They can be found near roadways. These IEDs equal the power of at least ten to fifteen C4 charges. Conquest This map has 5 flags on Conquest mode and 7 flags on Conquest Large. Flag Layouts Equipment Deployments CN Deployment Located on the easternmost side of the map directly on the large, paved road, it has direct access to Village East and the Farm through a network of road systems. Just like the RU deployment, the immediate proximity is open ground. RU Deployment Located on the westernmost side of the map directly on the large, paved road, it has direct access to Village West and Bridge Construction through a network of road systems. Just like the CN deployment, the immediate proximity is open ground. Bases Village West As the name implies, Village West is the western province of the village, and like Village East, it possesses a paved road passing through it, big enough to drive a tank. However, due to the nature of the road passing through it, Village West's westernmost flank is exposed and if left unattended, the opposing force can break through. Surrounding the Village West are multiple structures, just like Village East, as well as several IEDs which are also present throughout the map. The closest capture points in relation to it are Village East to the East and the Radio Mast to the southwest. If successfully captured in Conquest Large by either side, Village West will spawn 2 of either an LYT2021 or a VDV Buggy, but only 1 in Conquest. Village East As the name implies, Village East is the eastern division of the village, and like Village West, it possesses a paved road passing through it, big enough to drive a tank. However, due to the nature of the road passing through it, Village East's easternmost flank is exposed and if left unattended, the opposing force can break through. Surrounding the Village East are multiple structures, just like Village West, as well as several IEDs which are also present throughout the map. The closest capture points in relation to it are Village West to the West and the Radio Mast to the southeast. If successfully captured in Conquest Large by either side, Village East will spawn 2 of either an LYT2021 or a VDV Buggy, but only 1 in Conquest. Radio Mast Located south of Village West and Village East as well as directly north of the Train,mthe Radio Mast is one of the two central objectives in either Conquest or Conquest Large. In the area surrounding it, there are no IEDs in the immediate vicinity, but some are located in between points Village West/East and the Radio Mast as well as the Train and the Radio Mast. The Radio Mast complex is similar to that of Village West, with the radio mast being surrounded by a courtyard and concrete walls as well as several housing facilities. If successfully captured in Conquest Large by either side, the Radio Mast will spawn a Z-11W and 2 of either an LYT2021 or a VDV Buggy. However, in standard Conquest, no Z-11W will spawn, and only 1 LYT2021/VDV Buggy will spawn. Train The central objective of the map, the Train, when captured, also triggers the main levolution event, in which when either side officially commandeers the Train, it starts to move at a sluggish pace towards the base of the side who recently claimed it. Unlike the train in Propaganda, it tends to move very slowly, and since it can be captured underneath the respective, it is a very easy target. However, if moved far enough to either side, it will gradually offer a territorial advantage. Also, despite how slow it is, the train cannot be stopped or slowed by any means of obstruction, and will kill players if they are in the train's path. Players that spawn on the Train will instantly parachute down to the map, as if deployed from a spawn beacon. An HVM-II spawns near the tracks where the train originally starts off. Warehouse The southernmost capture point of the map, the Warehouse is nearly directly south of the Train.The complex itself can be described as two similar buildings in size and shape, with a relatively small alleyway dividing the two. Directly in front of the Warehouse lies a much larger paved road than the one that passes through Village West and Village East, but still connects to them. In the surrounding vicinity of the Warehouse, spare for a few obstructions scattered about, it is entirely open and exposed, and any infantry caught running out in the open stands a large chance of being gunned down by enemy fire. When successfully captured by either side regardless of Conquest Large or not, an LYT2021 or a VDV Buggy will spawn as well as an M142 HIMARS. Not only that, but an M136 CS battle pickup can be found on the roof of the western building. Bridge Construction The objective closest to the RU deployment, as the name implies it consists of a fairly large construction site, about the size of the Warehouse over to the east. Although the immediate vicinity is very open, just like the Warehouse and Farm, it offers many immediate areas of cover, whether it be construction materials, piles of rubble, scattered barriers, or more. The large, paved road that runs through the center of the map directly intersects Bridge Construction, and the road is very useful for traversing quickly and efficiently to the Warehouse and Farm. When commandeered, it will result in the spawning of 2 of either an LYT2021 or a VDV Buggy as well as one ZBD-09 or one BTR-90, depending on which faction captures Bridge Construction. Farm The objective closest to the CN deployment, just like Bridge Construction it is a very open and exposed part of the map. However, unlike Bridge Construction, save for the few obstructions in the immediate vicinity of the actual flag, there is little to no concealment outside of the Farm. Even so, several IEDs are placed outside of the Farm in order to prevent assault from the north face. Just like the other capture points, although it offers a connection to the large road in the center, the Farm is connected to a system of backroads that can flank objectives Bridge Construction and the Warehouse from the south if left unguarded. When captured, it will result in the spawning of either an LYT2021 or a VDV Buggy as well as one ZBD-09 or one BTR-90, depending on which faction captures the Farm. Known as G flag on Conquest Large. Rush The map has five stages in Rush with the RGF leading an offense against the PLA. Stage 1 The assault begins as the attackers engage the defenders at the train (objective D in Conquest). The first base is located on the train tracks where a set of trailers have been stationed with both MCOMs placed around the area. The defending side has the advantage of the upper ground looking over the MCOMs while the attackers must push down into a depression while exposed to enemy fire. The attackers start with one VDV Buggy and three T-90As, with their deployment located at the warehouse (objective F in Conquest Large). The defenders start with one Type 99 MBT, with their deployment located at the radio mast (objective C in Conquest). Stage 2 After the first set of MCOMs has been overrun, the defending troops must fall back to the second set of MCOMs at their former deployment, the radio mast. Losing their advantage of the high ground, the MCOMs reside inside and out of buildings, leading to intense close-quarters battle. By then, the attackers are allowed to only two T-90As and one VDV Buggy, with their deployment advanced to the remains of Stage 1 The defenders continue to have their only Type 99 MBT, while having their deployment pushed back to the outskirts of the village. Stage 3 When the second set of MCOMs falls, the fighting pushes through the outskirts of the village as the defenders are pushed back. The new MCOMs are placed where the defenders previously had their deployment. In order to get to the MCOMs, the RGF must cross an open road to arm the charges. Both sides continue to use the same equipment that is available, with the RU deployment pushed up to the remains of Stage 2 while the CN deployment is forced to the center of the village. Stage 4 The assault continues deep into the village as the defenders take positions in buildings, once again promoting infantry-based combat. If the decision is made to take a vehicle into the inner streets, the crew must be wary of the surrounding anti-vehicle threats such as shoulder-fired rockets, mines, or heavy machine guns. At this point, neither side has any type of armor support, with the only vehicles available being the light transports. The RU deployment once again advances to where Stage 3 once stood while the CN deployment is pushed back to where Stage 5 will take place. Stage 5 Finally, after the fourth set of MCOMs have been breached, the defenders and attackers prepare themselves for the final assault. Once again, as with the Stage 1, the defenders retain the high ground, and if they are able to dig in and hold their ground in the buildings, they stand a chance at repelling the enemy attack. Likewise with Stages 3 and 4, the attackers must advance over an open road in order to get to the MCOMs to arm them. Once again, neither side has any type of armor support, with the only vehicles available being the light transports. The RU deployment once again advances to where Stage 4 once stood while the CN deployment is pushed back to the absolute northernmost limits of the map. Team Deathmatch The Team Deathmatch gamemode is present in the village area around where capture points A and B (Village West and Village East) are set in Conquest and Conquest Large. Just like the Domination and Squad Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Team Deathmatch is more cramped than its Conquest version, with containers and barricades strewn about. Squad Deathmatch The Squad Deathmatch gamemode is present in the village area around where capture points A and B (Village West and Village East) are set in Conquest and Conquest Large. Just like the Domination and Team Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Squad Deathmatch is more cramped than its Conquest version, with containers and barricades strewn about. Obliteration Obliteration utilizes the majority of the map area. The Russian objectives are set in the western portion of the map, while the Chinese objectives are set in the eastern portion, as are their bases. Domination The Domination gamemode in Golmud Railway takes place in the area around the Village East and Village West capture points in Conquest. Just like the Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Domination is more cramped than its Conquest version, with containers and barricades strewn about. Flags A: Backyard The Backyard is located around a small complex of buildings on the west side of the map. Although there are areas of cover, such as shipping containers and concrete walls, west of the actual flag the area is largely exposed, and if left unattended to, the opposing side is able to flank from the west to retake the objective. B: School In Conquest as well as Conquest Large, this capture point is almost identical to the Village West, with the exception of metal shipping containers and barricades residing in various areas. The actual flag is in the center of the school's courtyard. C: Hillside The Hillside capture point is the northernmost of the three objectives in Domination. It is situated northeast of objective A (Backyard) and almost directly north of objective B (School). As the name suggests, it takes place at the hillside, although the actual flag is around the base of the hill and is surrounded on multiple sides by buildings and walls that are able to be destroyed by heavy small-arms fire (i.e. M32 MGL). Defuse Defuse on this map is limited to the village in the northern portion of the map, in the area around the Village East and Village West capture points in Conquest. The RGF spawns in the southwest and the PLA spawns in the northeast. The M-COMs are located in two separate buildings in the village. Just like the Domination, Team Deathmatch, and Squad Deathmatch gamemodes, the area utilized for Defuse is more cramped than its Conquest version, with containers and barricades strewn about. Levolution The capture point that is on the train will move along the rail line towards the base of whichever team holds the objective. IEDs placed around the map(see figure 1 to the right) can also be detonated, causing a massive explosion and creating craters where the IED was. The moving train is also mounted with .50 caliber machine guns on both ends that can be used by the player to defend the objective. The IEDs are triggered from a laptop that is a small distance away, wires can be seen leading from the laptop to the explosive device. Gallery Golmud Railway 1.jpg|MBTs and jets in battle with hostiles Golmud Railway 2.jpg|Numerous tanks with different types of paint jobs Golmud Railway 3.jpg|A Q-5 Fantan Attack Jet dogfighting an SU-25TM Frogfoot GOLMUD1.png|Golmud Railway GOLMUD2.jpg|The Train capture point runs on the railroad seen here. GOLMUD3.jpg|PLA soldiers in an engagement on Golmud Railway GOLMUD4.jpg|An IED on the map Golmud Railway Camo.jpg|Adaptive Paint unique to Golmud Railway and Gulf of Oman Trivia *In Rush, the train which stands for the flag D in Conquest, seems to carry two ballistic missiles closely resembling the one that triggers the Levolution event in Zavod 311. *In the Conquest gamemode, the train is mobile when captured. However, in the Rush gamemode, the train is stationary. The train also has cargo and is unarmed in Rush, unlike Conquest. *If one first goes behind the column of rocks near the Russian deployment, they will see a glint from the far away mountains. If the player hits the glint with a rocket, there will be a deep shout from a Yeti. *In the village there is a school, If you go inside the school and look at one of the chalk boards there is a drawing in chalk of a Yeti further hinting the Yeti sound easter egg above. *If you go to the second floor of the school in the village and look at the chalkboard, a reference to Battlefield 1943, Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 3 can be found left of center. *There was a night version of the map available in the Community Test Environment sometime in May 2016, though there hasn't been many updates regarding of the map. With Battlefield 4 no longer receiving maps since the release of Legacy Operations, this map has been cancelled for public release. *In the game files this map is named MP_Journey. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4